Ranma is Reborn
by Fuyukazehime
Summary: RanmaTenchi Xover. Ranma is accidentally nearly killed by Ayeka's warning shot! He is healed in a medical capsule but something went wrong. He is now a pure blooded juraian female and to top it all off has lost her memory. What will happen now? On Hold


Prologue - Destroyed Identity

Disclaimer - I, of course, do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo! or Ranma 1/2 characters. This fanfic is completely non-profit and made purely for entertainment purposes.

This is an "Alternate Universe" / Crossover.

This is my VERY FIRST fanfic published. Please be lenient. I welcome any, and all, advice as to improvements or possible plot line developments. I have no proof reader, no spell checker or grammar checker. I used notepad!

A few revisions have been made thanks to some constructive criticizm. This is a Ranma / Tenchi crossover. I will revise the story further as i refine my writing style and continue the story. Please continue with all the nice input but please just PM me if you intend to make it lengthy and detailed. Makes it easier to reference all the input.

After reading my reviews and making several modifications i believe i need to make it absolutely clear. This fanfic will take place in the Tenchi story universe. I take the Ranma 1/2 characters (for their livelyness) and put them into the Tench Muyo! universe with a twist (for an interesting story development possibility. Earth is too small. Only "Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OAV" 1 2 and 3 content will be used, not the side stories.) HOWEVER, it is centered around Ranma and, even though will no longer be known to the tenchi characters as Ranma, is the main character. Ranma will no longer BE the canon boy-girl Ranma but the Ranma 1/2 characters will be mostly prevalent in the mid-term of the story, expect visits from Ryouga, Akane, Happosai, Genma, Shampoo and perhaps a few other misc characters. As to not reveal the storyline prematurely, I will not explain my intentions in my notes section. If you are curious as to what will happen, please be patient and wait for future chapters or send me a PM and i will answer some questions, though it will detract somewhat from your enjoyment of the story. My overall story design for merging Ranma and Tenchi may be somewhat unorthadox or perhaps completely unique but there is a method to my madness. Please enjoy the fanfic.

* * *

It was just another typical day at the Tendo home. Soun and Genma were playing shogi while Kasumi cooked breakfast. A tranquil silence filled the air only disturbed by the occasional splash from the koi pond as the small fish hopped about the water. Nabiki was yet to wake up and Akane was on her morning jog. 

Ranma was surprised when he actually woke up on his own for once rather than being kicked out the window, splashed with cold water or jumped on by Shampoo. He did a few quick stretches and decided to take a quick bath before breakfast. He poured some warm water over himself to help wake up a bit more. He filled the furo and proceeded to wash himself. He then got into the furo and sat back to relax for a bit. Suddenly the window opened and in jumped Shampoo.

"Ni hao, Ranma. Shampoo come to bathe with husband!" she said as she tried to pull him out of the furo.

"Sh-Sh-Shampoo!" he exclaimed in surprise. Suddenly Akane threw the door open with a furious look of rage on her face and her bokken in hand.

"Check!" Genma said as he placed one of his pieces into a compromising position placing Soun's king in danger.

"Hmm." Soun thought hard as to his next move as suddenly the silence around them was shattered. Both of them looked up to see what was happening.

"RAAAANMMMMAAAA!!!" screamed an obviously upset Akane chasing a naked Ranma down the hall and out the door, Shampoo following close behind in nothing but a towel.

Soun took this distraction as an opportunity to rearrange the pieces on the board quickly.

"It ain't my fault! She came in through the window! I didn't do nothin'!" Ranma cried frantically as he dodged multiple swings of Akane's bokken.

"Check!" Soun smiled wryly at Genma.

"Huh?" Genma glared at the board noticing he was missing a piece or two and some were in different positions than before.

"RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!!!" came a yell as Ryouga smashed into the ground in an attempt to flatten the fleeing Ranma.

"What did I do this time, Ryouga?" Ranma shouted, "Can't you just STAY lost for once!?"

"How dare you fool around with Shampoo when you have Akane!" shouted Ryouga, "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Ryouga then hurled a massive ball of chi towards Ranma.

Ranma easily jumped over the ball of energy. "What? But I didn't do nothing!" replied Ranma.

"What a haul! What a haul!" sang Happosai as he bounded off of Ranma's head knocking him down and straight into a tree. Immediately Ryouga attempted to punch Ranma but struck only air as Ranma quickly vacated his previous spot only to be met with Akane's trademark mallet. The world dimmed for Ranma as he fell unconscious.

Ranma awoke alone in his room."Ouch, it still hurts!" he said. He turned to look at a clock. 'Only 10am, guess i missed school. Oh well, not like i care. Why does that stupid tomboy have to be so rough. Then Ryouga has to come at me, all of a sudden, out of no where... That's it, I need a break from this. I'll just go on a short training trip for a few weeks and let things cool down. I'm sure it will start right back up when I get back.' With this he packed his bags more thoroughly than he had many of the times he had left. He quickly wrote a note explaining his disappearance and departed the Tendo residence. His departure went by unnoticed. Soun and Genma were out drinking at their favorite bar. Kasumi had gone shopping for that night's dinner and Akane and Nabiki were still in school. This way he could get a head start before anyone could try to follow him.

He decided to visit a training site he and Genma had been to several years before while on their training journey. He boarded a train headed for Okayama and was soon at his destination. Continuing his journey he walked through the town only to stop for a while to sit in a park. He sat for a few hours taking in the scenery. The park was filled with sakura trees in full bloom. 'Maybe i should just never come back.' his mind turned towards recent events. He was really glad the wedding had failed. While he cared deeply for Akane, he was still sure he didnt want to marry her. He thought about all of his fiancees the same way. They were like sisters, friends that he would give his life for if necessary. The girls just didn't understand how he felt. They were too concerned with who Ranma would choose that they never gave him a chance to get used to them and sort out his feelings. Not to mention they became so competitive about the whole thing that they acted so insane.

He contemplated each fiancee. Akane is probably the one closest to his heart. While he knew he had feelings for her, he knew was uncertain exactly what these feelings were. Love perhaps? With Akane's temper there was never enough time to figure out exactly what these feelings were before getting punted across town. Every time he thought he was feeling something for her, she managed to beat it out of him. Ukyou was probably the most docile of his fiancees. While she could be aggressive when provoked, she acted the most calmly towards him. Right now he could only think of her as his best friend but given time there was possibility for much more. She was always there for him whenever he was depressed and helped him in times of need. The cute act she put on that one time really put her ahead. If she had kept that up she may have won. Then there is Shampoo. While she is indeed very beautiful, possibly the most beautiful of the three, she is FAR too aggressive in her pursuit of his love. Being pursued due to some stupid law doesn't help the matter. Sure he can tell she loves him, but is this real love? Or is she merely telling herself she loves him because of the law? He decided it's probably a combination of the two but being chased around and jumped on constantly doesn't help the matter. He thought about it for a while longer and decided he really didn't want any of them. They were forced on him and he just didnt want that kind of pressure. The woman he marries would be someone he choses for himself.

'Maybe i should just never come back.' he thought as he sighed and got up to continue walking. It was now evening and he knew he needed to get to a suitable campsite soon. He hurried through town as it started to rain. 'This wasn't in the forecast' he complained to himself'. It was only a sudden light downpour yet more than enough to activate his curse. The rain soon subsided. Now a female, Ranma turned to head toward the forest at the edge of town. Halfway down the street she felt a strange presence, suddenly a low rumble could be heard all around accompanied by bright lights. She looked up to see a giant space ship hovering closely overhead. She could only see a portion of the ship as it was far too large. It looked somewhat like it was made of the bones of a giant animal.

"Ryouko-san, come out! Ryouko-san! Ryouko-san! Come out! I know you are in there! You cannot escape now." the voice boomed overhead. "Are you sure this is on?" the voice whispered as it cut out. "Fire a warning shot nearby."

"I thought we were to refrain from firing." the wooden statue stated.

"That's an order." a look of irritation crossed her face.

Moments later a giant energy beam was fired from the ship. Ranma attempted to get away as the beam headed nearly straight for her but was unable to escape the blast zone. The shockwave of the blast alone was enough to blow out the windows of all houses within a square mile radius. Even with her advanced martial arts training there was little she could do to shield herself from the impact and was immediately rendered unconscious as her tiny body was thrown about and severely burned by the blast.

"Ayeka-sama, it would appear somehow a native female of this planet was caught in the blast. Due to a mysterious anomaly, our sensors were unable to detect the bio-signs. It would appear their condition is critical. Harming a native of an under-developed planet is punishable by law. I recommend complete revitalization of the human followed by a purge of any memory of contact." a strange wooden statue with a strange blue symbol seemed to be the origin of the voice.

"Very well, transport her directly into a medical capsule." Ayeka, an elegantly dressed woman with dark purple hair commanded, a look of worry in her red eyes. She was dressed in her royal garb which nearly completely hid her figure.

Moments later Ranma's tattered body materialized inside a medical capsule. The machine sprang to life as it monitored and regulated her vitals. A readout on the side displayed the current status of the patient. A young red-eyed girl, her long blue hair tied in pig tails reaching her ankles, entered the medical bay. She is a small girl looking no older than 10 or 11 years old, yet was surprisingly more intelligent than she appeared. She began to read the display.

"Onee-chan, please don't die." cried the girl as she read Ranma's vital signs. Her pulse was very weak. The display beeped as it displayed more information.

'Patient critical. Third degree burns covering entire body. Severe cranial trauma. Mental status: Unknown. Warning, patient's DNA appears mutated and severely damaged. Species determined as Juraian, repairing genetic damage.'

"Juraian? How could a Juraian female be on this planet? Lets see who she is." the girl proceeded to enter various commands on the console. The readout displayed further detailed information.

'Scanning genome for identification. Genetic information too badly damaged to determine identity. Genetic restructuring will be completed in 2 hours.' The girl takes one last look at the display and determines the patient will survive.

'Perhaps when she is fully recovered we can trace her heritage.' the girl thought to herself as she smiled, 'Maybe we are related?' she giggled.

She stepped in front of the capsule to examine the disfigured body inside. Ranma, floating in a suspensive liquid, was charred beyond recognition. Not a single section of skin was left unburnt and not a hair left on her body. The girl cringed at the sight and left the room in sadness.

* * *

Meanwhile, a low orbit battle is being fought between the mysterious ship and a slightly smaller fighter ship. The smaller ship is suddenly caught in an energy field created by dozens of smaller wooden statues similar to the one onboard the ship. After a moment the larger ship pulls the smaller in tow and pulls out of earth's atmosphere into an orbit. Onboard princess Ayeka was interrogating her prisoner. A beautiful young woman was suspended upside down in the air between two wooden cylindrical statues, one with a red alien symbol and the one from earlier with a similar blue symbol. 

"It's been a while hasn't it Ryouko-san. I've been searching for you for a long time." Ayeka spoke sweetly as she sipped at a cup of tea. "Why did that human have this sword? Why did he have the master key?"

Ryouko opened her eyes with and looked at Ayeka and replied with a 'Hmph.' A look of frustration crossed Ayeka's face. She looked commandingly at one of the wooden statues. Massive jolts of electricity surged between the statues and through Ryouko.

"AHAHAHAHA, stop it! Stop it! I'm coming! I'm coming!" wailed Ryouko, sounding as if this brought her extreme pleasure.

"Enough, it would appear this is having an opposite effect on you. You are behaving as a... masochist." the princess cringed in disdain at her prisoner.

"Actually I'm more of a sadist princess." she replied with a smirk.

"I'll ask you again, why did he have this sword?" questioned the princess with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Idiot, cant you sense it? It's his sword!" Ryouko replied.

"Don't be ridiculous! This sword belongs to my brother. Where is he? Where is my brother?" Ayeka and Ryouko continued back and forth.

Moments later small spherical drones flew into the room. "Ayeka-sama, the medical capsule has finished regenerating the native. There is an irregularity. Please come look." the capsules flew off, Ayeka followed. She soon entered the medical bay where the young blue haired girl from earlier sat looking very confused.

"Sasami, what's the matter?" Ayeka asked as she walked up to the medical console. Sasami merely pointed at the displays on the medical console.Ayeka walked over to look analyze the display and read the information.

'Patient status: Regeneration completed. Genetic restructuring completed. No trace of DNA damage or mutation. Warning: Patient has suffered severe mental trauma, attempt to purge memory failed. Complete memory loss possible.', she frowned at this last bit of information and proceeded to bring up further information. 'Genetic analysis: Female. Juraian, no impurities detected. Unknown ancestry. Further analysis indicates possible ancient royal ancestry.'

"How can this be possible? An ancient descendant here on earth? And of PURE blood? Surely there is a mistake. Even if she were related to an ancient, it's impossible for her to be pure blooded." Ayeka moved to the front of the capsule to inspect the occupant.

She stared at the woman inside memorizing every feature. Somewhat short with vibrant blue hair stretching below her hips, as well as a seemingly perfect body with delicate curves and voluptuous breasts which appeared slightly too large for her frame. She noticed three red dots in a triangle shape on the girl's forehead.

'Well she looks to be of Juraian descent' she thought deciding to deactivate the stasis field on the capsule. She wrapped a towel around the girl as she pulled her from the capsule. The girl stirred as she woke up slowly. Ayeka gaped in awe at the girl's beautiful ruby red eyes that seemed to glow in the light.

"How do you feel?" asked Ayeka only to receive a confused look from the girl. "My name is Ayeka, a princess of Jurai. Can you remember your name?"

The girl looked confused and responded, "Huuu?"

"Can you remember anything?" the girl merely smiled and wrapped her arms around Ayeka. "I suppose there is nothing we can do right now. Sasami, take her to a room and help her rest. We will have to deal with this later." Sasami grabbed the girl by the hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

Ayeka lay asleep in her bed sleeping soundly. A young boy crept into the room silently. He looked around the room then spotted what he was looking for. The crested hilt of a sword with two red gems embedded in it was firmly grasped by the sleeping princess. The boy climbed stealthily onto the bed and straddled the princess and proceeded to pry the hilt from her hands. His attempts to remove the object woke the princess with a start. 

"AHHHHHH" she screamed believing he was attempting a lewd act. "No no its not what you think!" the boy leapt back noticing he managed to obtain the hilt and immediately made a break for it.

"Azaka, Kamidake! Put that scoundrel to the death!" the two wooden guardians quickly appeared but the boy was already out of sight. He made his way hastily away from the princess' room with Sasami giggling as she was picked up by the boy as they escaped. They found their way to the room which held Ryouko captive.

"There you are Tenchi! Come and let me out of here." Ryouko leaned through her prison cage as she looked at the boy.

Ranma awoke in her new room an glanced around. She got up and looked around the room slowly. She had been dressed by Sasami in an elegant Juraian royal gown. She walked around the room but was knocked down as the ship suddenly shook violently, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. The ship was plummeting towards the earth at a very high rate of speed. On the ships bridge alarms blared as the ship was headed on a crash course for the water.

"They overrode our systems with the master key, we cannot change course." stated the guardian Azaka.

"Ryouko, stop this immediately! Even your ship will not escape harm. I know you can hear me, say something!" Ayeka pleaded. Ryouko's face contorted as she barely kept herself from laughing.

"20 seconds until impact." stated Azaka. "Jettison exterior hull!" commanded Ayeka.

The exterior hull of the ship burst apart altering their trajectory at the last moment causing both ships to skip together across the water's surface. They crashed into a bridge destroying it then flew over a forest and into a small lake where they came to a halt. Luckily, they all managed to escape the crash safely.

A house suddenly materialized nearby. Ranma lie on the ground unconscious once more beside Ayeka and Sasami. Tenchi approached from the house.

"Um, sorry about your ship. You are welcome to stay at my house until you can find a way home." he bowed in apology then quickly noticed the unconscious girl lying on the ground.

"Is she ok? We should get her into a bed quickly" he looked closely at Ranma noticing she shared similar features as the other girls. Without answering, Ayeka started walking off towards the house.

"Tenchi onii-chan, can you carry her?" asked Sasami as she grabbed his arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and grabbed the unconscious girl and took her into the house.


End file.
